It is known to print on containers with multiple colors. Usually, a different printing machine prints each color. This tends to increase throughput.
A difficulty that arises is registration of the images. If a first printing machine prints an image in a first color and a second printing machine prints in a different color, it is important that the two images be aligned. Otherwise the container will be unattractive.